Devolution
Devolution is a common element requiring 350 diamonds. Devolution is used to devolve your opponent and their spells, best for applying debuffs and plays a key role in fusion. . . Statistics Damage: Defense: Averagely High Speed: Mana Cost Average: CD Average: Poor Range: Spells (Grab) '''Augmentation Negation ''"The user slaps the opponent, stealing 5 stat points from each stat, That can become a blast, To steal more stats from other oppponents with the E key"'' * @(Grab) Augmentation Negation @The user slaps infront of them, Any opponent infront of them during the slap Will be knocked down by a crimson cube explosion. This removes 5 stat points from all of their stats "permanently". The user has 2 options. They can press F to turn the stats into a blast that is fired, giving the effect to someone else, Or they can do nothing causing a 100 damaging small red explosion to the opponent. If the effects are passed, Other opponents gain an exclamation mark over their head, and a F button will appear on their screen. The effect lasts 10 seconds, Once pressing F to pass, the recent victim gains their stats back @M: 300 | CD: 10 | R: time grab | '''(Blast) '''Degrade Paradox ''"Calling a magical ball from above, That will follow the cursor, and silence and stun opponents. This ball will grow bigger and gain a higher duration the more it touches opponents"'' * @(Blast) Degrade Paradox @The user calls a crimson transparent ball from the sky, That slowly follows their cursor. When touching opponents, it grows bigger by 80%, Touched opponents get zapped by a red lightning electrocution effect, Silencing them for 1s. Each time the orb gets bigger the silencing increases. Cannot hit an opponent more than once. Each hit increases duration by 2s @M: 225 | CD: 10 | DMG: 75 - 80 every 0.5s 3 times | A: black hole capture - gravity ult | D: 6 | S: gravity blast | '''(Shield) '''Minimal Damage ''"The user fakes an injury creating a mystic zone, that will devolve anything it touches and deal a heavy amount of damage to those that go near it"'' * @(Shield) Minimal Damage @The user acts hurt creating a large red dome over their cursor, with small little red arrows flying around it. Spells, Including damage, range, terrain hazards, shrink in size by 20% each second inside of it. @If player that used these shrinking spells is nearby the dome (150% of its max range) they will take 100 damage each second until that spell, or they leave @M: 375 | CD: 9 | D: 10s | A: 90% ice aoe | '''(Body) '''Simplifier ''"The user gains a status, that stacks all their damage into 1 single hit instead of applying afterburns or stuns."'' * @(Body) Simplifier @The user's spells all gain a very bright red box around them. This simplifies the spells, Removing their initial status, and dealing the damage all at once. For example: Fire blast, now just instead of creating @fire deals all the initial damage + status damage all at once. This effect can only be used on 1 spell before CD activates, Bullets become 1 giant blast instead of multiple hits @M: 150 | CD: 10 | D: 15 | '''(Ultimate) Descension Doomsday "The user controls the destination of multiple destructive explosions, That will remove stat points from multiple stats, But the user can press Y to create 1 giant explosion that will remove tons of stat points from 1 stat" * @(Ultimate) Descension Doomsday @The user's eye flashes, As within a certain range the users cursor controls the destination of a devastating attack. After 10s from casting, Opponents are trapped as the user slashes the air 12 times, Each slash with a 0.3s interval before the next. Each slash causes a red flash like explosion on the opponents dealing 40 - 41 damage each, And taking away 2 stat points of a random stat. If the user presses Y as the opponents are trapped, One giant explosion occurs taking away 24 stat points of a random stat instead. The stat removal lasts for 20 seconds @M: 850 | CD: 90 | R: earth ult 1.2x | A: (of capture) Ethereal Acumen's Tesseract size | Trivia Note: The ultimates actual description is different due to a random error that wont allow me to post the actual thing